Conventionally, there is known a battery structure for an electric car provided with a temperature sensor unit (for example, see paragraph [0034], FIGS. 1, and 6 to 8 in Patent Document 1).
A conventional temperature sensor unit is formed by a cylindrical unit main body including a screw portion screwed into a sensor mounting hole of an upper wall of a battery case to be fixed; a temperature detection portion slidably disposed on an inner side of the unit main body, and made of synthetic resin; a temperature sensor disposed inside an end portion of the temperature detection portion; and a spring elastically installed inside the unit main body to urge the temperature detection portion in a direction of protruding from the unit main body (for example, see paragraph [0034] in the Patent Document 1).